How To Break A Family
by Depthmon
Summary: Torn away from her family at the age of 4 Kari is finally found again, a mere shadow of what she should have been. Blinded by anger and selfhate Tai vowes to make the kidnappers pay, one way or another
1. Trick or Treat

**Depthmon: Hey all!**

**The One Who Will Not Be Named: Hey Depthmon so new story? **

**Depthmon: Yup**

**Bandgeek99: What about Weapon Masters?**

**Depthmon: Oh I got bored with that so I'm done**

**The Deimon Commender from Hell: -pulls out riffle- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!**

**Depthmon: -pulls hands up- Dude it's a joke I'll never get bored with that….-mutters- like you did with War of Four Kingdoms…………**

**TDCFH: -points riffle at him-What?!?!?!?!**

**DM: Nothing…………..**

A 4 year Kari was playing in the sandbox during preschool recess.

"Hey Kari," said a preschool Davis, came up to her and started talking, "I have a dare for you."

"Why would I do something you tell me?" Kari asked, making sure he won't steal her toys.

"Well…" he replied, "Today I was walking on the street, I saw something you lost," they held up a small, stuffed Teddy bear.

"Kelly!" Kari shouted, trying to grab her long-lost toy.

"A-a-ah, not so fast," Davis said, "First, you have to pinky-swear to do my dare."

"Okay, okay. What do I have to do?" Kari questioned without hesitation.

"When we all go in, you have to hide behind the bushes," Davis began, "And when the coast is clear, you have to go on the store and get some candy," Then he laughed evilly

"No way," Kari disagreed.

"Fine then," Davis said, "I'll just kill the bear." Davis took out a pair of scissors and pointed them at the bears throat.

"No!" Kari yelled, "Okay, I'll do it. Just don't hurt Kelly!"

"Okay. The store is just across the street," Davis said and left.

Kari hugged her bear, and gulped, afraid of what she agreed to do. "Maybe I can tell them I went, and there was no candy in the store," she whispered to herself.

"Oh, by the way," Davis called to her, "I'll be watching you."

It was time. Everybody went inside, but Kari stayed behind, in the bushes, like she was supposed to. She got out of the bushes and shook off the leaves she got on her clothes. She took another last glance at the small yard, and left it, her heart pounding and her hands shaking. Taking a deep breath, and clutching Kelly closer to her, she left the yard.

Kari was walking on the half-empty streets, searching for that store. She passed it millions of times with her parents, but when she was alone, everything seemed so much bigger… scarier. All of a sudden, a shady, silver van pulled up beside her. A man wearing sunglasses and a hat popped his head out of the open window and asked, "Hey, little girl, I just got a big bag of candy, and I don't have anyone to share it with. Do you want some?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Kari exclaimed. This was great. Now she wouldn't have to go to the store.

"Come right over here," he gestured with his finger.

"Oh, thank you mister," Kari came close to the window.

"This bag is very big, so I have to open the door to give it to you," he explained as he opened the door.

"Where is the bag?" Kari stared in confusion.

"It's inside. Come closer…" the man mumbled. Kari stuck her head into the car. Just as she did, the man grabbed her, gagged, tied her up and shoved her into the back seat. With a roar of the engine, the van drove away.

**Band Geek 99: That was…..rather…interesting**

**The Deimon Commender From Hell: Wow……. I never knew you could be evil……-punches Depthmon playfully- I'm proud of you!**

**Depthmon: Well thank you whoever have read now please comment! Please? I'll gave you a cookie!**

**Depthmon: Oh and Davis fans……………Don't hurt me!**


	2. Death In a Family

**Depthmon: (-Drunk-) Oh my god I'm gonna party like its 1999**

**BandGeek9: (-Disgusted-) Please don't……………………………**

**DM: That Root Beer was really good **

**The Deimon Commander from Hell: I told u to lock the fridge! God dam did you know hell drink anything?**

**The One Who Will Not Be Named: (-Smirking-) Oh…………..I knew he would…………….**

**TDCFH: You knew this would happen huh?**

**TOWWNBN: You have to admit it's kinda funny**

**TDCFH: (-Smiling-) Well…….yeah**

-RING-

The lunch bell rang and soon all the children walked in the door in a filled line. The teacher was slowly counting the number of children and noticed Kari was not there.

"Hey has anybody seen Kari?" the teacher asked

"No Ms. Carsen" the kids said at the same time

"Oh no………………………." the teacher said as she called Kari's mom

"Hello………" Ms. Carsen said."Hi this is Kari's Teacher and I need to know if you picked up Kari without informing me."

"What?!" Kari's mom shouted. "She's missing!? Where is my daughter?! What happened to her? No! My little girl is missing!"

"Calm down," the teacher said in a soothing tone. "I am sure she's fine."

"I… I have to call the police. I have to call my husband. Where is Kari at!?" cried Kari's mom.

"I don't know," replied the teacher sadly, "But maybe some of the other students know." And so she asked the entire class once more. All of them said they had no idea where Kari was, including Davis, who didn't want to get in trouble.

An 8 year old Tai was sitting at home on the couch, watching Pokémon. He was wondering why his mom and his sister weren't back yet, but whatever the reason, he was glad. Thanks to Kari's favorite shows, he hasn't seen Pokémon in months.

**(LOL I have no idea what Japanese kids watch) **

"Tai………," his dad came over, in front of the TV.

"Dad, I'm watching," Tai mumbled.

"This is more important," Tai's father said switched off the television.

"What is it?" Tai stretched as he asked, reluctantly, thinking this was something about chores or school.

"Well, your mother has just phoned, from the police station," his dad told him.

"What?" Tai sat up on the couch, alerted, "What happened?"

"Kari…" his father stated, "She's missing."

"What?! How? When?"

"Calm down son. She disappeared from kindergarten this morning. The police have already begun searching for her."

The doorbell rang. "Maybe its Kari!" shouted his dad. He ran to the door.

"Hi," his mom said as she entered the house…….alone

"Mom where's Kari at?" Tai asked worriedly.

"Nobody knows, sweetie," she answered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's alright," his dad comforted her, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders, "We'll find her. I'm sure she is fine."

"Don't touch me," snapped Tai's mom, pulling away from her husband. Something strange was going on.

Days passed, but the police have still not found Kari. It was the day of Kari's birthday, and their grandma was calling to tell her granddaughter happy birthday.

'RING RING' the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Tai picked up the phone.

"Good morning, Tai," his grandma said cheerfully.

"Morning," he muttered.

"How are you, sweetheart?" his grandma asked. Tai didn't reply. "Well, aren't you gonna give the phone to the birthday girl?"

"She's… not here right now," Tai sighed.

"What? Well, where is she?"

"Grandma… Kari is… she is missing. For five days now." He blurted out.

"WHAT?" shouted his grandma, "Oh, no. No…" There was a gasping noise, followed by a loud bang, and a crack. "Help me…" whispered Tai's grandmother.

"Grandma? Are you okay?" Tai yelled into the phone. "Grandma?" the line went dead. "GRANDMA?"

Tai and his parents were sitting in a hospital waiting room. A door opened and a doctor in a white robe came out.

"What happened to her?" asked Tai's dad, getting up from his chair.

"Sir, it looks as though she had a heart attack," the doctor replied, "We did a surgery, but – "

"How is she doing now?" Tai's dad interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Sir but…….You mother… she…………..is……………."

**BG99: OMG CLIFFHANGER!**

**TOWWNBN: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!.................was there cake on Kari's birthday?**

**Depthmon: (Still drunk) OMG im so happy its 2010! 2009 sucked!............So many ppl died…..like Billie Mays and that model………….and MJ**

**HAPPY 2012 EVERYONE!!!**


	3. The Break Up

The rain was beating down on the windows of the black limousine, inside which sat Tai and his parents. The limo arrived at the cemetery, and they all got out. Grandma Kamiya lay stiffly in her coffin, as it was lowered into the ground. All of a sudden, the graveyard was filled with a ringing sound. Mrs. Kamiya pulled out her mobile phone from her pocket.

"Why didn't you turn that off?" hissed her husband.

"The police could call about Kari!" she replied.

"Can't it wait until after the funeral?"

"No! This is our daughter we're talking about. I have to leave, now," Mrs. Kamiya answered.

"Alright, fine. Go and leave. But don't bother coming back! Ever!" yelled Mr. Kamiya.

It was three months since Kari disappeared, and the case was officially running cold. The Kamiya family – or what was left of it – were sitting in a courtroom. Today, their future was to be decided. And so, the judge spoke, "Mrs. Kamiya," his stern voice proclaimed, "You are lawfully in custody of your son Tai Kamiya." Tai's mom shot a smile at her son, who was sitting a few seats away.

"Mr. Kamiya," the judge continued, "You will be able to visit Taichi during the weekends if you would like to but have to pay 1,000 dollars a month for child support until Taichi Is 18"

"What?" shouted Mr. Kamiya, "I… I can't live with my son! You can't be serious… he… Tai needs a Father!"

"Mr. Kamiya, if you disagree, you can continue shouting in _jail_. This is a courtroom, and it will stay orderly!"

Friends and relatives of the Kamiya family were piling out of the court room, and closer to their cars to get home, none of them too thrilled to have to face Mr. or Mrs. Kamiya. Mr. Kamiya furiously turned towards his ex-wife

"Are you happy now?" he yelled, "It was your irresponsibility that got Kari kidnapped! What type of wife are you?!"

"The one with a child," Mrs. Kamiya replied dryly

The day came. That day that would completely break the Kamiya family into several different pieces, the last day when Mr. Kamiya could see his son, the last day Tai could see his father.

"I believe I have the right to talk to my son now," Mr. Kamiya offered Tai a smile, trying to stay strong and not break down in tears… for his son…

"Tai, you can't leave!" yelled Tai's dad after a long, awkward silence between them. "No! Tai, please, you can't go with your mother! You have to stay with me, son! PLEASE?!"

"Dad, you know that I have to go with mom, whether you like it or not, whether I like it or not and whether anyone else likes it or not. She… needs me."  
"No! Son, I can't lose you. Please, we can arrange it like… like you are kidnapped like Kari but you really won't be, and you will stay here and once your mother is gone somewhere, you and me can all live as a happy family again."

"No, dad, I can't. I'm sorry. I love you. But I can't," replied the now 9-year-old child

"Please, Tai. Please…" Mr. Kamiya began to cry.

"Dad, I told you, no. I'll visit – a lot. I'll write, send you emails…"

"So you are saying you like your mother better than me?"

"You can't ask me that kind of question…" Tai felt uncomfortable. He pushed himself deeper against the wall.

"Ok. Ok, you don't have to stay. But remember, you leave now, you ain't ever coming back. You're not welcome in my house anymore, Tai." Mr. Kamiya wiped off his shower of tears away from his face and left the room.

And so, the day has come and gone…


End file.
